Owners of rechargeable vehicles, or partially rechargeable vehicles need to plug in alternative locations other than their residences.
There has been a need to provide recharging stations for these types of vehicles that can be monitored and managed so that drivers of rechargeable cars, trucks, boats, and other vehicles will be able to plug in, rather than wait in long lines, for an open port.
A need exists for a system and method for automating and delivering messages concerning power availability to members of a power management or rechargeable vehicle network, which include messages to facility managers, individuals, vendors and others, so that automobiles and other vehicles can easily find a place to recharge.
A need exists for a system and method that can be used in the face of a major hurricane or other natural disaster to regulate and inform members of the network concerning power availability.
A need exists for a digital information and response system to bridge the gap between the government and the public for communicating power availability with individuals, users, which can include hospitals, fire stations, and first responders without being limited to one communication device or one message.
A need exists for a method of communication from an administrator which reaches all possible forms of communication devices, so that all members of a power management network can be reached in multiple languages.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.